The present invention relates to motive force for a vehicle, and in particular to tractive force control for a motor vehicle. Vehicles include wheels that transmit a tractive force to the riding surface of the vehicle to move the vehicle. The wheels are connected to a drive train of the vehicle, which typically includes an engine and a transmission. The driver of the vehicle usually controls the engine output by depressing the acceleration pedal or by an active assist system (e.g., cruise control). The transmission is typically controlled by the vehicle in an automatic transmission vehicle and by the driver of the vehicle in a manual transmission vehicle. Heretofore, the driver of the vehicle has controlled motive force of the vehicle by varying the output of the engine as determined by the angle of the acceleration pedal or throttle or by directly determining the output torque of the engine.